


Nightmares (OUTDATED)

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Pain, Sad, Suffering, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Follow up to the chapter "Intimacy", where I mention Azi having a nightmare. This was that nightmare.





	Nightmares (OUTDATED)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is outdated- It no longer follows my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley. Still, feel free to read the fucker, I don't care.

Aziraphale woke up in a darkly lit room. He could see Crowley in front of him, bound and gagged, but not blindfolded. He started squirming, looking at Aziraphale with pure terror in his eyes. Aziraphale himself had his wrists and ankles bound to the chair he sat in.  
  
"H-hello?" Aziraphale asked softly.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." He heard Gabriel say. "I've already given your boyfriend here a rundown on what's going to happen, but just for you, I'll repeat myself. See, Heaven and Hell have made a sort of truce, for the time being. It isn't going to last long, but for you two? This could go on for years."  
  
"What do you plan to do with us?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, we won't be doing anything to you. It's Crowley we're going to be torturing."  
  
"W-why? Why not just kill us?"  
  
"That's less fun." He said. Michael came in with a bucket of what Aziraphale assumed was holy water and a few dozen rags. Aziraphale's heart sank. He knew what they were going to do.  
  
"Now, I'm assuming by the look on your face, I don't need to go over what our plans are?"  
  
"Y-you're a monster!"  
  
"Correction, I am an archangel. _He's_ the monster." He pointed to Crowley, who was trying his best to squirm away from the cloth dripping with holy water.  
  
"Please, Gabriel, you don't have to do this!" Aziraphale begged. He heard Crowley let out a sharp, muffled cry as his gag was replaced with a soaking towel. Aziraphale kicked his legs, trying anything he possibly could to get away as poor Crowley muffledly screamed in pain.  
  
Another cloth was placed over his eyes, some water was drained into his ears, and some other rags were placed on his hands and feet. Aziraphale knew Crowley was crying, he could hear it but he couldn't see it.  
  
"When do you think we should kill him, hmm?" Gabriel asked. He knew Azi wouldn't want to say "now, put him out of his misery" because he didn't have the heart to see Crowley die, but to watch him suffer like this?  
  
"I... Please, let him go! T-take me instead! Burn me, do whatever you want, please, just let him go!" Aziraphale begged, tears building in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm... How about we do the same to you anyway?"  
  
Aziraphale jolted awake. He looked around, breathing heavily, shaking. His phone was ringing. He quickly got up to answer it, happy to hear Crowley on the other end.  
  
"Aziraphale, are you alright?"  
  
"... I.. How'd you know I wouldn't be?"  
  
"I got a bad feeling. What happened?"  
  
"I... I had a dream, no, a nightmare..."  
  
"Should I come over?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind that..."  
  
Crowley was over there, probably within 2 minutes.  
  
"Aziraphale? I'm here!" Crowley called as he entered the shop. Aziraphale was crying on his couch, and Crowley quickly rushed over to him.  
  
"What happened, Angel?"  
  
"I-I just... I had a nightmare..." He did his best to keep his composure. If this was anyone else, Crowley would've said something like 'You already told me that!' but Crowley just asked,  
  
"About what, Azi?"  
  
"Gabriel... You... Holy water and some rags..." He managed to choke out weakly. Crowley didn't want or need any more details, instead hugging his angel close and stroking his hair, tapping his back as a signal for him to show his wings so he could pet them. Aziraphale did so, and soon both his wings were being petted by numerous demonical energy hands.  
  
"It's okay, Angel, I'm okay, I'm right here..." He whispered. Aziraphale giggled slightly as the demonic hands started moving in a different motion, tickling him. He liked it, of course, it comforted him.  
  
"Aww, s'that tickle the little angel~?" Crowley teased as the hands picked up the pace. Aziraphale nodded, giggling further as Crowley's snake tongue poked out of his mouth and tickled at his ear. Aziraphale buried his face into Crowley's neck, playfully love biting him.  
  
"Don't bite me, I might have to bite back~." Crowley said. This may seem out of character for Crowley, and it probably is for the Crowley you know, but he's changed quite a bit since he and Aziraphale got together. He was really a dork. He wouldn't admit it, but he wouldn't really object much if Azi called him that.  
  
Eventually, Aziraphale asked Crowley to stop, and he did so immediately, the hands disappearing.  
  
"I love you, Crowley..."  
  
"I love you too, Angel. Now, you can go back to sleep if you want to. I promise you won't wake up somewhere else, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Crowley..." He whispered.


End file.
